


it is little, and broken, but still good.

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: For a long time, Melanie's definition of family had been small.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre, Melanie Cavill & Jinju Seong, Melanie Cavill & Ruth Wardell, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	it is little, and broken, but still good.

For a long time, Melanie's definition of family had been small. 

Her. Her mom. Her dad. Just the three of them, and whatever animals they had at the time-Melanie grew up playing among the barn cats. 

When she got older, it changed. 

Her. Her mom. Her dad. Her husband, the eccentric billionaire. Her mother-in-law, her father-in-law, neither of whom approved of her. But he loved her, he told her he did, and that was more than enough for her.

It changed again when she gave birth. Alexandra, little Allie, born into a world of strife, of war. 

Melanie's family becomes her, her mom, her dad, and Alexandra. She starts work on the Snowpiercer; she focuses on humanity, on how to save it. 

In one night, she is alone. Just herself. Melanie Cavill and the remnants of humanity. She is broken inside, she thinks, and stops thinking anything of family, of love. Her focus is humanity, on keeping her grief so forced down inside of her that she won't cry. 

Eventually, she notices the little things. 

Javi throwing her a protein bar before she leaves the Engine every morning, with a quick reminder to eat breakfast. 

Bennett kissing her head and asking her if she's slept recently, always trying to get her to take some time to rest. 

Ruth fixing her pin, always keeping an arm around her to steady her if she seems ungrounded. 

Jinju taking the time to ask her about her day, making sure she remembers to eat dinner whenever she can.

She accepts that this is her family now; it is little, but it is good. They care about her. 

Melanie tells Josie this, on that fateful day. Miles is apart of her family now, he is under her protection. She cares for him like she did Allie. 

Suddenly, it falls apart. 

She isn't sure what her family is anymore. She is too broken, too bad, too wicked to know. 

In time, she realizes. 

Family is in the way Bennett holds her through her nightmares, in the way he holds her when she cries.

Family is in the way Javi sits with her through the night shift, in the way that he lets her sit and talk without words.

Family is in the way Layton walks her back after the council meeting, in the way that he knows all of her thoughts.

Family is in the way Miles wishes her a happy mothers day, in the way that he comes home and hugs her. 

Family is in the way Jinju listens to her talk about the Engine, in the way she always cares about what she says. 

Family is in the way Ruth always makes the time to talk to her, in the way that she stops to say good morning every day.

Melanie thinks back to a movie she had watched, back when she still watched those. Her family is little, and it is broken, but it is still good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me @onetrainsnowpiercer on tumblr about this show!


End file.
